


我很想你

by happyyoyo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyyoyo/pseuds/happyyoyo
Summary: 灵感来自于零九的IG。
Relationships: 九泽, 零锋
Kudos: 5





	我很想你

邱锋泽回新加坡的第一天，陈零九一大早就开始忙着拍宣传照。

身为一个不爱早起的人，陈零九只想快点结束拍摄回家睡觉。今天不需要跑校园，可以比平时早一点下班。终于回到家的他，却意外的精神。他觉得今天格外的安静，不知道是不是前几天一直和邱锋泽跑通告，突然没有他在身边说干话觉得无聊了。

不知道邱锋泽到新加坡了没。

陈零九最后实在是忍不住寂寞选着开IG直播。他专注的看着留言，默默的希望邱锋泽能上线留言。可是开了一个小时的直播却还是没等到邱锋泽。

算了，还是来清理一下公仔。

或许明天就会习惯这样的平静。

* * *

邱锋泽回新加坡的第二天，陈零九自己跑了三个校园。

陈零九本来觉得这次一个人表演应该没什么问题。这次不是邱锋泽第一次回新加坡，也不是自己第一次一个人表演。

但是他错了。

陈零九在三场的校园都唱错邱锋泽的部分。很多粉丝都在IG分享这件事情还有一些tag邱锋泽。不久后手机终于出现了邱锋泽传来的简讯。

你看到我多么得重要了吧，有没有想我啊?

陈零九不自觉的笑了，他仿佛能听到邱锋泽那个自豪的表情对着自己说那句话。这个人怎么能那么的可爱?

你真的太重要了。

* * *

邱锋泽回新加坡的第三天。

今天提早收工的他选择赶回家写完最后一首歌。他捡起吉他开始弹几个音，试图找一点灵感。不知道为什么，他弹着弹着旋律变得非常的熟悉。那首旋律就是他2012写的一首歌，我很想你。

他承认这几天疯狂的发IG是希望邱锋泽能够留言和他互动。可是邱锋泽就是一直不出现，不知道在忙些什么。或许把这首歌发到IG上能够唤来这个人的留言。

我很想妳 需要很大的勇气  
我很想妳 但是话总说不清  
我很想妳 却无力去抗拒  
我很想妳 想在一起的那些回忆  
我很想妳 想问妳是否在朋友面前  
曾谈论起我们之前情感的所有  
我很想妳 想问妳是不是也念着我  
是不是也常叹气感到难受

邱锋泽回新加坡的第三天，陈零九想他了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我对比了他原本的歌词发现有点不一样，零九很选了特定的一些歌词。我预言最后一首歌一定和想念有关。


End file.
